renren
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: masih sebuah keajaiban bagi Yoongi mendapati Jimin. masih sebuah keajaiban pula bagi Jimin kerena telah diselamatkan Yoongi. YoonMin, forsave T!Rated, other BTS and idol member. AU! actiongagal! BL! Slice of life! Eixa Tuven
1. 00

_pernah berfikir tentang alasan kita hidup?_

 ** _dirimu menggeleng antusias_**

 _aku selalu memikirkannya, dan tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya._

 _tapi_ _baru saja aku menemukan jawabannya._

 ** _antusiasmu bertambah._**

 _mencintai dan menjadikan Park Jimin milikku._

 ** _terkejut, kemudian dirimu tersenyum sangat manis dan tulus._**

 ** _ya, aku jatuh cinta pada tiap detik nafasmu, pada tiap kedip bola mata hazel manismu, pada tiap merdunya suaramu. karna itu aku hidup untuk mencintai dan memilikimu Park Jimin._**

~~~~*~*~*~~~~

[Yoongi's Mind Diary]

ketika aku menemukan dirimu di antara para manusia hina, saat kau tidak memiliki segurat senyuman pada wajahmu dan percikan hidup pada bola matamu.

yang kutahu

aku tidak waras

gila

bahkan sahabatku pun meragukan otakku saat itu

tapi, Park Jimin

ini kenyataannya

aku menemukan dirimu dalam tempurung mengerikan yang kau pasang

menemukan Park Jimin yang sekarang selalu ingin merasa aman

selalu ingin dekat denganku

selalu tertawa

tersenyum

jauh lebih hidup

sekarang aku ingat

ibu pernah berkata

"cinta bisa mengubah segalanya"

"entah bagaimana takdir akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu, bahkan lewat tragedi sekalipun jika perlu"

ya, ibu

kutemukan jodohku

Park Jimin

dalam sebuah tragedi hidupnya

dan dengan cinta kuubah pula dirinya

~~~~*~*~*~~~~

[author's note]

 _ini apa??_

 _YoonMin?_

 _hmm.._

 _rated M?_

 _slice of life?_

 _apa sci-fi?_

 _ato Fantasy?_

 _mafia?_

 _kliese?? iya ='v_

 _menye-menye? bangeeet ='v_

 _ini prolog of YoonMin yang terinspirasi Jimin yang katanya suka fake smile =)_

 _jadi..._

 _ya..._

 _berhubung ini ramadan..._

 _gitu deeeh..._

 _ngutang lagi ='(_

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


	2. 01

**RenRen**

.

 **.**

 **YoonMin**

.

.

.

.

 **Au!**

 **Drama**

 **Action**

 **Romance**

 **Slice of Life**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tokoh dalam cerita ini sesuai idol kpop dimana saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka saja tanpa berharap mengambil keuntungan.**

.

.

.

.

 **alur mainstream**

 **tapi tetap milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eixa Tuven**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

...

udara terasa menjijikan untuk dihirup. bau-bau aneh menyebalkan hanya menambah kesialan. dirinya, lelaki bersurai blonde tertutup hoodie jaket hitam, mempercepat langkah melewati mobil-mobil terbakar sebelum semuanya meledak. masuk kedaerah pertokoan setengah hancur dan masih berasap.

pada sudut tikungan menuju gang di hadapannya, ia bisa mendengar jeritan wanita sangat keras diikuti isak tangis bocah dan suara hantaman benda keras.

acuh, dirinya memilih memasang masker di wajah dari pada mencari tahu alasan teriakan yang masih belum berhenti itu. toh, keadaan seperti ini wajar.

di zona perang seperti ini rasanya wajar jika polisi memilih mengamankan diri sendiri dari pada melaksanakan kewajibannya. bahkan walaupun misil jatuh dari langit, para polisi dan politisi tidak akan peduli dengan rakyat yang tinggal di perbatasan.

sekarang para aparat sialan dari negara seberang datang untuk mengais apa yang bisa mereka rampas tanpa surat izin pemerintah, contohnya wanita.

lelaki bermata hitam kelam itu berhenti melangkah saat tiba-tiba diantara bangunan toko ada suara pesawat melintas. barulah ia sadar betapa kelabunya langit oleh asap, betapa memuakkannya bau mesiu, betapa menakutkannya suara tawa dan teriakan tangis histeris di ujung gang sana, betapa mengenaskannya kota ini.

apa salah kota ini sebenarnya? mereka hanya terletak di dekat perbatasan dan kebetulan prajurit keamanan negara terlambat datang menyelamatkan, malahan mereka kalah telak.

lelaki itu tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. manik hitam malamnya masih menatap bekas asap pesawat yang mulai menghilang.

"Hope memanggil Suga, laporkan situasi, ganti."

suara agak buras terdengar lewat earphonenya.

"Suga kepada Hope, buruk, aku ingin kembali ke markas."

"Hope kepada Suga, Olympus memintamu mengatur para tentara liar di sana."

dia berdecih tidak suka, bersengut hingga alisnya bisa saja bersatu.

"Suga kepada Hope, laksanakan perintah Olympus."

dalam hatinya ia bergumam bahwa seharusnya ia lebih giat mengikuti kelas musik dulu, sambil berlari mendekati arah teriakan wanita dan tangis itu.

seharusnya ia lari lebih cepat, atau tadi tidak mengacuhkan jeritan itu. sehingga dirinya tidak perlu melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh di hadapannya.

empat atau enam pria penuh tato dengan seragam tentara tidak lengkap dan pistol standar tengah melucuti pakaian seorang wanita babak belur dan anak laki-laki.

"heh, kau!"

salah satu diantara mereka memandang tidak suka dirinya.

"kalau ingin bergabung, tunggulah sampai kami selesai!"

mereka tertawa dan dirinya menunggu tawa menjenggelkan mereka selesai.

"sana per-"

"undang-undang peraturan internasional perang nomor 12 pasal 1, warga sipil terbebas dari segala macam bentuk perang, pasal 2, tentara dilarang menyakiti warga sipil," ujarnya enteng setelah menurunkan maskernya, "kalian melanggar undang-undang internasional perang, ham nasional, dan melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap wanita dan bocah dibawah umur."

"heh, bocah sialan! kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya menuduh kami melakukan pelanggaran internasional! kami ini tentara pihak menang yang tengah menikmati kemenangan!"

mereka tertawa lagi.

dirinya diam sejenak, "Suga kepada Hope, meminta izin untuk membunuh."

"Hope kepada Suga, diizinkan."

mereka berhenti melakukan hal tidak senonoh dan mulai berjalan mendekati ia, jumlah mereka 7 ternyata.

"apa-apaan kau bocah? pura-pura jadi polisi dengan memakai intercom?"

salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan paling besar, jauh lebih tinggi darinya, melepas kasar hoodienya. hingga surai blondenya terlihat jelas.

"well, it's a pleasure order to kill you all."

jemarinya dengan lihai menarik pisau dari tempat yang terikat di kaki kanannya. bergerak lincah antara tubuh mereka yang besar, meletakkan mata pisau sedalam mungkin dalam waktu yang singkat pada perpotongan leher.

dua gugur. dan akhirnya mereka sadar keadaan. mulai menarik pistol dari sarungnya, tapi lambat. ia terlebih dahulu menancapkan pisaunya membuat satu lagi gugur.

sisanya, empat, mulai menarik pelatuk dengan akurasi rendah. kondisi gang yang sempit adalah hal tepat untuk pertarung jarak dekat dengan kelincahan bagus.

dengan bantuan tembok ia mengambil tolakan untuk menghindar sekaligus menendang wajah terdekat. disusul tusukan di leher sebelahnya. mereka payah dalam formasi.

tinggal dua, dan mereka semakin gencar menembak. ia bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. menghitung hingga 3, saat kedua pistol kehabisan peluru.

ia muncul dari balik tong sampah mengangkat pistolnya.

"boom."

dua tembakan akurat tepat di dahi.

tujuh gugur. enam mati satu kesakitan.

yang masih sadar, sedikit babak belur, mulai bangkit dan berusaha bangkit mengambil pistolnya. tapi, sang remaja lebih dahulu menancapkan pisaunya menembus tangan kanannya.

terdengar jeritan histeris yang memekikkan keluar dari mulut pria yang berdarah itu.

dicabutnya pisau itu, teriakan lainnya terdengar. lalu belum ada dua detik, pisau itu telah menembus lengannya hingga pria itu berteriak lagi. belum selesai teriakannya, pisau telah dicabut dan ditusukkan menembus lehernya. dan tak ada lagi teriakan terdengar.

tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat senyap. hening yang ganjal. ia seolah tak mendengar tangisan bocah di belakangnya.

ia menatap sekitarnya. merah yang berbau amis besi. sangat kontras dengan bau asap di udara. dan akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan.

tatapannya jatuh ke anak laki-laki yang sesegukan menatap tubuh wanita yang compang-camping tak senonoh. tak bernafas.

"ibu... i.. bu.. bu..."

bocah itu mulai menangis memanggil ibunya.

"Suga memanggil Olympus."

"Hope kepada Suga, ada apa Suga? laporkan situasi."

"Suga kepada Hope, kota telah kosong, untuk saat ini tak ditemukan kehidupan."

"Olympus kepada Suga, kerja bagus kembali ke markas."

ia menatap bocah yang masih menangis itu. rambutnya pink mencolok berantakan, air matanya mengalir deras menetes di atas tubuh ibunya, hanya mengenakan stripped jeans, sepatu putih, dan sweater garis hitam-putih kebesaran yang masih memperlihatkan leher putihnya.

masih menangis. seolah enggan meninggalkan tubuh ibunya. mungkin bocah itu 14 atau 15. tubuhnya sedikit berantakan dan kotor, lumayan berisi dan terawat. kenapa tidak mengungsi?

"Hope."

"Ya, bung?"

ia diam sejenak.

"aku akan membawa seseorang ke markas."

《~*~》

 _An._

 _ini pendek banget. hahaha_

 _tapi, makasih yang mau baca. maklum saya tidak pernah buat action dan masih new dalam bidang genre ini. dan ini adalah prolog. ahaha, untuk kedepannya akan lebih panjang dan lebih baik._

 _saya janji..._

 _btw, yang lagi menjalankan tes dan puasa semangat ya!!_

 ** _EIXA TUVEN_**


End file.
